The Birds and the Pointed Ear Bees Part II
by Kerjen
Summary: Summary: Of all the things Saavik's commanding officer learned when she became a captain, she did NOT expect this! Now she must sit her first officer down and discuss Vulcan biology and two words: pon farr.


"Saavik, thanks for coming in. Sit down." Dannan gestured to the chair on the other side of her. She ran fingers through her blonde hair before she dropped into her own seat and drummed her fingers on the edge of her desk. New captain's rank, her first command – the _Venture_ – and new things to learn.

 _Definitely_ , new things to learn.

Stuart decided that's how she'd start. "Listen, Saavik, when you make captain, they give you – well, they give you what's basically the manual _How to be a Starship Captain_. It's information they don't tell the lower ranks."

"Logical," Saavik replied.

"Yeah… yeah. Well, there's some parts they do give to the medical staff, especially the Chief Medical Officer."

Saavik got to her feet. "Permission to be dismissed, Captain?"

"What? No! Why?"

"I believe I know the topic to which you refer. If I am correct, we have no need for the discussion, and my being dismissed to return to my duties is a more effective use of time."

"Sit down, we're having this talk! You might feel awkward-"

"I believe it is you who is feeling awkward, Captain."

"I am not!"

"Your tone was unusually formal when I first entered. Perhaps if you did not move so restlessly, as well."

"I am not-!"

Saavik's eyes drew Danna's gaze to where her hands tapped on her chair arms. Stuart felt like cursing the Vulcan for being right.

She cleared her throat. "It's true. Part of my briefing focused on Vulcans and how… they-"

Saavik once more stood up. "Permission to be dismissed, Captain?"

"No! Sit down!" Dannan began having fond thoughts about the bottle of Scotch in her drawer. She took a deep breath. "We'll jump to the point where we discuss your… um, future. _Sit down!_ "

"Captain, the discussion is unnecessary as I earlier stated. I am well aware of my future."

"Okay, but I'm involved – in a manner of speaking - as your captain. When the time comes, I need to know you have to get to Vulcan. Maybe we should have a code."

"Perhaps 'Captain, I must go to Vulcan' would suffice?"

Dannan glared across the desk.

"Are you re-thinking your request for a Command?" Saavik asked.

"I'm re-thinking bringing you with me! …Look, Saavik, I'm just concerned. This is your _life_."

"I am aware of this as well, Captain."

"Will you-! Okay, just… what if this hits soon? I don't think you're in any relationship – _hey!_ "

Saavik nearly made it out the door when this made her spin on a booted toe. "Do you not understand how you invade my privacy?"

"Yes, I know, but _it's your life_! That overrides this new uneasiness you have about talking about sex!"

"I have no uneasiness discussing sex. _Pon Farr_ is not about sex."

Dannan quickly scrolled the data on the screen. "I'm pretty sure it is unless they left something out of here."

Saavik took a careful breath. "Sex is one possible solution for _pon farr_ , and it is the standard. However, _pon farr_ itself is about much more."

"What's the other ways?" Stuart asked.

"Combat."

Dannan's blue eyes got a wicked gleam. "I could get you to kick the ass of someone bugging me.'

"No, you could not. Meditation is the other option and, as you insist on interrupting my privacy, it is the method I will use."

"Saavik, you're going to risk your life with meditation when you could just – _get back here!_ And sit down! It's an order. God, what I would give to be able to call Amanda right now."

Too late, Dannan realized what she said. Saavik's calm turned to stone lest the loss cracked through her foundation.

"You are not the only one who wishes that was possible, Captain."

Stuart got up from her desk and went around it. The Vulcan was taller, so the captain had to look up into those dark eyes that carefully showed nothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Your apology is not necessary. Amanda died one year-"

Dannan's voice softened. "And it still hurts like hell."

Saavik turned away and spoke after a pause. "If it will benefit you, she also spoke of this with me and for the same reasons."

"Good! What did you say?"

"That she invaded my privacy."

Stuart threw her head back and laughed. "Of course, you did. I bet you said more, but I won't get it out of you." She just watched the Vulcan for a moment. "I'm worried, that's all."

'I appreciate your concern, Captain."

Dannan grinned. "All right, go away. You're giving me a headache."

Saavik nodded and left. Stuart hit the comm button for Sickbay and told her chief medical officer she wanted him up here to tell her exactly what Vulcans go through. Then opened her desk drawer and pulled out the Scotch.

She eyed the level in the bottle and hit the comm button. Lynne Hoskins would be up there. "The captain needs more liquor." She looked again at the _pon farr_ report. "A lot more!"

She pulled out the stopper and took a healthy swig.


End file.
